gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Juice
:You may be looking for the product with the same name. Love Juice is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by rock band Love Fist from their recording studio in Downtown, Vice City. It is unlocked by the mission Rub Out. Mission Tommy meets up with Kent Paul and is introduced to the Love Fist band. The band wants a specific drug called Love Juice and wants Tommy to get it for them. Tommy heads to a location to meet with the drug dealer. The drug dealer has what Tommy needs but takes off with the money and the drug and attempts to escape on his PCJ 600. Tommy chases and kills the drug dealer and manages to retrieve the drug. Kent Paul calls and informs Tommy that Love Fist wants some company. Tommy heads to Mercedes' apartment to pick her up for the band. Tommy and Mercedes manage to reach the recording studio before the band is needed on stage. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and collect the 'Love Juice' ingredients from the dealer *Sound the horn *Kill the dealer and get the drugs *Go and collect Mercedes from her apartment *Get the 'Love Juice' and Mercedes to the band before they are needed on stage Script (At the recording studio) Jezz Torrent: AllllllllRrrighttt! Kent Paul: Yessss! Brilliant, bloody brilliant! Hey, Tommy! Glad you could make it. Hey, you ever met Love Fist before? Tommy Vercetti: No, I haven't but I've always loved your music. Kent Paul: Let me introduce you to the band. This is Percy, Dick, and Willy's in the kaze, and that was Jezz in the booth earlier, and guys, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Tommy. We go way back. Jezz Torrent: All right, pal. And eh, what was your name again? Kent Paul: Leave it out, Jezz you, remember - don't be playing them games with me, mate, I'm too crafty for that, sunshine! You see, the thing is, Tom, the boys need some help. They ain't too connected here, they don't have the old 'how's your father?' Jezz Torrent: We need some drugs, pal! Gonna get on the old Love Fist fury, you know?! Tommy Vercetti: Well, this is Vice City, man. What's the problem? Percy: Love Juice, man! Dick: We need Love Juice, man, you know? Tommy Vercetti: Love Juice? Jezz Torrent: Aye, two parts boomshine, 1 part trumpet, 5 fizz bombs and a liter of petrol. Can you help us out, pal? Aw, it would really mean a lot to the boys. Kent Paul: You can do that for the boys, right? (At the meeting place) Dealer: Looking for something special? I got what you need! Thanks for the money, sucker! (Kent calls Tommy) Kent Paul: Hey mate, the guys could do with some company, if you know what I mean... Tommy Vercetti: I know just the girl. (At Mercedes' apartment) Tommy Vercetti: Hey, Mercedes! Mercedes Cortez: Hiya, Tommy. And how are you? Tommy Vercetti: Just fine. Listen, you fancy having Love Fist? Mercedes Cortez: Ok, but just as a favor I expect returned.. (Outside the recording studio) Mercedes Cortez: I'll see you later, big boy. Post mission phone call Kent Paul: Ho you doin' mate? It's Paulo again. Look Tommy, I forgot ot mention we're going to need some extra muscle for the concert. A bit of security. There's a biker gang led by Mitch Baker, it would be great publicity. Very rock and rool, baby. Sort this out for me and I'll get you some back stage passes for the gig, awright? Rewards The reward for completing this mission is $2,000. The mission Psycho Killer and Alloy Wheels of Steel is unlocked. Gallery LoveJuice-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti meeting the drug dealer in Downtown. Video walkthroughs de:Love Juice (Mission) es:Jugo de amor Category:Missions in GTA Vice City